Skirting Trouble: An Oliver and Katie Fan Fiction
by InuLoveKawaii13
Summary: Oliver wants to surprise Katie with a night on the Astrology Tower. But his dog interrupts - and gives him blackmail in return.


**Summary: **Oliver wants to surprise Katie with a night on the Astrology Tower. But his dog interrupts - and gives him blackmail in return!

**Author's Note:** Noticed that I had this little lovely on my computer for a while and figured, why not upload this little nibble onto FanFiction? So here you guys go!

**Disclaimer:** I love Harry Potter. I am a Potterhead like a lot of other people, but I am also pretty sure J.K. Rowling doesn't have a Harry Potter tattoo or is planning on getting a second one.

* * *

Skirting Trouble

Katie sat on the bench waiting for Oliver, trying hard not to tap her foot. Mr. Prompt was running late, and he was the one who asked her to drag herself away from her peaceful sleep to meet him at the ugly hour of 9 pm. Normally, this was a sane hour to sleep. To this fourth year who enjoyed sleeping a little too much, however, it was criminal to be up this late. So she sat there, hoping that her foot wouldn't start tapping in impatience.

"Sorry! I am so sorry! I had to collect my telescope first!" Oliver came bursting into the corridor and Katie stood quickly, as though she hadn't been sitting down for ages.

"It's alright." Katie said as his words finally sunk it past his apology. "Wait, telescope?" she looked at Oliver as though he lost his mind. "Why would you need a telescope?" Oliver gave her a cheeky grin, one that often spelled trouble for her – she had never been able to say no to it, and she knew she never would, even when they were old and crippled and Oliver moaned about Quidditch through his gums – not that they would end up together. Katie shook her head to try and get rid of the picture of Oliver old with dentures and only ended up going pink at the idea that he would still be the sexiest man she would have ever seen.

"We are going to look at the stars!" he exclaimed, a small bark behind him spooking both of them.

"Is that a dog?" she asked, perking her head, the black fur ball copying her.

"Um, yeah. She is supposed to be in my room…no! Bell! Get back here!" Katie blinked at the mention of her last name as Oliver bellowed after the dog. "You would think after 12 years, the damn dog would listen to me!" He ran after the dog. "Bell, get over here!" Katie blinked and shook her head. Oliver Wood had a dog.

"Wait! Oliver, dogs aren't allowed at Hogwarts!" He wasn't listening as she followed him, almost dying as she slammed into him, right behind Bell, the dog.

"What the…!" Katie, grumbling, peeked around Oliver and immediately blanked on her cranky attitude. She was staring at the naked bum of a red head. And once she recovered, she shrieked louder than the mysterious shrieks from the Shrieking Shack back in time. The red head jerked around and Katie immediately dropped her bag. The clamber it made went ignored as Percy Weasley quickly pulled on his pants. The head boy tried to maintain his composure alongside Penelope Clearwater, who was wrapping her robe around herself in attempt to cover up.

"What have I told you about that animal, Wood?" he said, his haughty voice grinding against Katie's nerves.

"Do you really have much room to talk?" Katie managed to squeak, Oliver still frozen in shock, his telescope on the floor. "You are the one shagging in the corridor at night when you are supposed to be patrolling."

"And you two are supposed to be in bed!"

"Technically, curfew is 2300." Oliver said faintly, as though he wasn't sure of anything, including his name. Katie looked at Oliver for the first time – really looked at him anyway. He looked as pale as Nearly Headless Nick. And Nick was a ghost. It was actually really difficult to look as pale as a ghost. Percy, however, didn't seem to notice his roommate's disposition.

"I am going to report you for your dog. I have had it with him."

"I am sure Dumbledore already knows. And besides, you tell on Oliver, we tell on your little fun in the candlelight." Oliver looked at Katie as though he were looking at a muggle invention. Percy glared at her before storming off, his girlfriend following meekly behind him.

"Katie…" he said, as though he were seeing her for the first time.

"Ye-"

She was stopped by a pair of lips on hers and she stiffened for a moment before slipping her arms around Oliver's neck. A wet nose interrupted them, and they both looked down at Bell, who was sitting on Katie's bag, tail wagging. Oliver let go of Katie slowly before bending to lavish his dog.

"Good girl!" Oliver cooed and Katie giggled. "Oi! She deserves a pat on the head this time. She just gave me leverage for the rest of my time here at Hogwarts." Oliver kissed Bell on the ear, and the dog gave his a lick in the ear, making the boy laugh. He picked up his telescope before grabbing Katie's hand and dragging her back towards Gryffindor Tower.

"No looking at the stars?" she teased, and he laughed, pulling her into a hug.

"I am pretty sure I saw the moon in that corner there." Both were laughing hard when they entered the common room, unwittingly distracting from the disaster named Bell hopping through the portrait hole and scrambling up the stairs to the 7th year dorms.


End file.
